Brother and Sister
by GeorgiaGaaraPanda
Summary: When you gain a family member that's not blood related. Can your love for them be still strong? L obviously thinks so.
1. Chapter 1: A storm suprise

The leaves rolled angrily outside the Lawliet household. The wind was heavy and thick, that it began to knock over bins and fences. The sky was dark and the moon glimmered above the houses in the neighbourhood.

Inside the Lawliet household, a man named Watari sat in his rocking chair infront of the warm fire. L, a 5 year old child layed down on the woolen rug also infront of the fire as he played with his building blocks happily.

"L be careful. The fire is extremely hot and i don't want you to burn yourself" Watari said, rocking in his chair.

"I won't papa" L replied, his face slightly pink from the heat coming from the fire.

"Papa?" L asked, as he placed a block lettered 'G' onto the letter 'O'.

"Yes L?" Watari replied, looking at L with a smile.

"There is a storm outside, yes?" L said, looking up at Watari with loving eyes.

"Indeed. It is even worse than last time Little one. We will have to stay inside for quite a while untill it goes away" Watari explained, picking up a book from a small table at his side.

"Why?" L asked, sitting up and crossing his legs.

"Because L, if anyone is outside when there is a storm it can be very dangerous. Storms like this often cause small twisters that can take roofs off of houses" Watari replied, reading the first page of his book called, the mysterious one.

He'd often tell some of it to L who seemed to enjoy listening when Watari told him about detectives and such.

"Papa, can you read me a story Please?" L asked, leaning on Watari's lap.

"Okay L. Make yourself confortable" Watari said with a huge smile.

L excitedly walked away and sat down again with his legs crossed. You could see him jumping about with excitement.

"In London square a man named Russel Bloom walked down the wet pavements" Watari began.

But just as he was about to carry on there was some knocking at the door. Watari stood up and walked over to the door, he wondered who it could be. He began considering the fact that its dangerous for anyone to be out in the huge storm, so who could be outside?

Watari opened the door and to his amazement...a basket lay on his door step, rocking side to side because of the wind. The basket was brown and seemed to have something inside of it. He looked at the basket and soon saw there seemed to be a card sewed onto the basket. It read:

_To the person who reads this message,_

_In this basket is a young girl, who's parents a long dead due to a murder incident not long ago. I found her hidden in her house in a cupboard when i went there to pick up some books. Her parents must've hidden her away from the murderer. She hasn't got a name yet as she has been in hospital since birth, and has only just come out. But before her parents could name her they were murdered. Please take care of her, because there is nobody else who could. Her parents had no other siblings and their parents are also dead. She is one year old and hasn't seen much of her parents so she doesn't know they exist really. So if you take her in, it will be like your her family. _

_Take care and thank you._

The person who wrote this didn't sign it. Maybe because they would preffer their identity kept a secret.

Watari looked around before taking the basket into the porch out of the cold and storm. As he shut the door, he heard a baby's cry. He opened the blanket of which had been covering the basket. He removed it and saw a beautiful baby girl. She had bright blonde, smooth hair and big green eyes. She was wearing a red baby grow and a beaded bracelet.

Watari picked her up and cuddled her to stop her crying. Her crying soon stopped and she began to smile. He stood her up on the ground and she began to walk slowly but surely. He held her hand and they walked into the warm living room.

"L, this young girl was placed on our doorstep by someone. She has no parents because they was murdered and no siblings, aunts, uncles or grandparents because her parents had no siblings, no other children and their parents a long dead. We must take care of her from now on" Watari explained.

The girl saw L and hid behind Watari's trousers. She tugged on his trousers and put her thumb in her mouth.

"Papa. I assume she has no name, by the fact that you are calling her by 'this young girl' " L replied, turning around and looking at him with a smile.

"Why isn't my boy smart. Your getting more like me L" Watari replied with a slight chuckle "Indeed L. She has no name and needs one" Watari said, strokeing the girl's head softly.

"Then, how about Misa-Misa?" L suggested, with a huge smile suddenly appearing on his pail face.

"Brilliant! It's Misa-Misa then" Watari replied, with a smile.

"Be nice to her L. She's younger than you remember. Treat her like your little sister" Watari added.

L nodded then looked at Misa. She looked back and tilted her head.

"Come here Misa, come one. I won't hurt you" L smiled, encouraging Misa to go to him.

She looked confused but then giggled and ran towards him before falling on him. L hugged her tight wrapping his arms around Misa. He held her forward so they was looking at eachother.

"I'm going to look after you now Misa" L told her, gazing into her big green eyes that stared back.

She nodded before holding his face with her small, chubby hands and pulled him towards her face so she could kiss him on the lips. She kissed him sloppily like little child would and L moved back.

"Ewww!" L said, whiping his lips onto his shirt.

Watari chuckled and sat back down in his chair before watching the two play joyfully.


	2. Chapter 2: A Warm Family Breakfast

It is morning. The storm had stopped and calmed and the sun began to shine through the white clouds in the sky. and the Lawliet household had woken up accepr for Misa, who's only a baby so she could do with the sleep. Watari and L sat at the table in the main dining hall. Jeff Kiningan. A butler who was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and black bow tiem, stood next to Watari asked what he would like for breakfast.

"Sir. What do you wish to have for breakfast this gloomy morning?" Jeff asked, his arm at his waist with a towel hung over it.

Watari thought and decided on an omlette with mushrooms and garlic.

"Mushroom and garlic omlette for me Jeff" Watari replied, then he looked at L who sat reading a book "L what would you like for breakfast?"

"Let's see. I'll have poridge" L replied before quickly adding "And some warm milk and soft poridge aswell"

"Indeed L. Misa will certainly enjoy that!" Watari said with a smile.

Jeff walked off and gave the chefs their orders for today. Watari just stayed where he was and looked at the morning newspaper.

"I think i might go and wake Misa up" L said, moving his chair backwards and standing up.

"Okay then but be careful she is only young" Watari said, reminding L she was only young.

"Of course. Papa, i would never harm her" L replied, giving Watari the 'i am not stupid' look.

"Okay then, head on upto her room" Watari chuckled, turning a page in his newspaper.

L headed on upto Misa's new room before tip-toeing upto her crib. He looked at her sleeping. Her small body curled up in a ball and her thumb in her mouth.

"Misa. It's wakey up time" L softly said, rubbing her forehead with his reasonable soft palm.

Misa's eyes flickered before slowly opening. She yawned and was finally fully awake.

"Good morning cutie!" L said.

Misa sat up and held out her rms for L to pick her up. L noded and picked her up before taking her downstairs.

"Papa! Misa is here" L shouted fairly loud as he entered the room.

L placed Misa carefully in her high chair and yelled "Where's her milk?"

Watari chuckled before asking "what's the rush?"

"Well i don't want to keep my little sister waiting" L replied, as she giggled and blew rasberries.

"Well okay" Watari said, as he put down his newspaper on the table.

"Here's Misa's warm milk and your omlette" Jeff said, placing the bottle of warm milk infront of Misa and the omlette infront of Watari.

Watari took his and began to eat it. L took the milk and checked it was the right temerature for a girl her age. Then he fed it her and watched as she gulped it all down whilst looking at him.

Jeff returned with two bowls full of poridge. He placed them infront of L and Misa before bowing and walking back to the kitchen.

"Misa open wide!" L said, feeding her a spoon full of poridge.

Misa swallowed then paused before dunking her head into her bowl of Poridge and eating it with her mouth.

"Papa! Misa is eating her poridge! I mean it's not with a spoon but it's still getting into her mouth one way or another and she only one years old!" L said in suprise.

"Indeed. After being in this household she is already becoming smart. But you used to do that when you was her age" Watari replied with a slight chuckle.

"Papa stop embarassing me infront of Misa!" L said, blushing as red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry L but it is true" Watari replied.

L sat down and ate his poridge before it got cold. As he ate it his facial expression showed joy. This truely showed he enjoyed poridge.

Shortly after L and misa had finished and Jeff cameback into the room to clean their bowls and such. Then he took them into the kitchen to be cleaned.

Watari took Misa out of her high chair and placed her on the floor. Then she got up and toddled on off to the play room which was built for L, but will be good for both of them now.

L looked quickly as Misa toddled off and ran after her saying "Misa wait for me".

Watari smiled as the two played in the play room and sat on the play room's couch where he sat and watched the two have fun.


	3. Chapter 3: Burgular in the house!

"Where is Misa?" L said, looking around the play room for Misa who was hiding.

"Misa, where could you be?"

"Are you...here?" L said, pouncing behind a comfy, cream chair in the corner of the room.

Misa giggled and rolled on her belly.

"Here you are silly!" L said, picking her up and spinning her around.

Watari pulled out a little draw that was in a little table at the side of the couch and pulled out a book with blank pages. Then he opened his pocket in his blazer and pulled out a black ball point pen. He is a novelist who rights novels and sells them. He also is an inventer and is incharge of a orphanage for gifted children. It is called the Wammy House. that is where L came from but was adopted by Watari. He is very intellegent and when he is older he will be sure to use that for a job and living.

"Remember L, she is smaller and younger than you and can be injured easily" Watari reminded L, as he began to write in his blank book.

"Okay Papa!" L replied as he smiled at Misa.

L placed Misa on the colourful rug and sat in front of her. She bounced up and down before sitting on the floor in front of L.

"Okay Misa. Let's see if you can speak" L happily said.

"Can you say...Dog?" L asked, looking at Misa for her to say it.

Misa just tilted her head in confusion and after a while L gave up. Watari chuckled and stood up before picking Misa up and putting her in L's old play pen. Inside there is toys of many sorts, a few little blankets and some cute cusions. As soon as Misa got inside of the play pen she made a happy sound and began to play with a teddy bear and blue ball.

"L. It looks like another storm is going to come. I'll go and make sure one of our servants, maybe Rebecca, goes to the Waitrose before so we have enough food and rinks in" Watari told L as he placed his book on the table.

"Sure thing Papa. Misa won't be in the storm this time. She'll be safe inside" L replied, gazing at Misa from ouside the play pen.

Misa fell asleep and just as Watari said, another storm started.

A heavy wind blew many things over, so hard that even the lightest of things made a loud sound. The sky turned an extremely dark black so that the clouds and the sun had dissapeared almost instantly. The ground shook faster and faster making bushes move and bins wobble.

Rebecca. the servant that was sent out came back carrying the shopping. Her hair was messy due to the wind and her clothes were a little damp from the odd spots of rain and a little torn due to the force of the wind.

She came into the house, shut and locked the door before walking off into the kitchen to put the suply of food and drink away.

"This storm looks terrible. I sure hope nobody get's hurt if they are caught out in it" Watari suddenly said, looking out of the window.

"I have a feeling that this storm isn't going to go as quick as the other one, Papa. It just seems stronger and worse" L mumbled, wiggle his finger through the netting of the play pen.

"Agreed" Watari replied, nodding.

It suddenly got pitch dark and Watari had to light some candles.

"A black out?" L curiously said, looking around.

"Yes L. Indeed it seems that way. We'll be fine, we have loads of candles and a supply of food. Plus we have certain things that don't need electricity to start or work" Watari muttered.

"Great!" L replied, with a big smile on his face.

"I think i'm going to go and put Misa to bed. She seems awefully tired, Papa" L said as he picked up Misa from the play pen.

"Good idea L. Be careful with her and also shut the window in her room. I opened it this morning to get some air and light into the room" Watari replied, picking up his book and pen before carrying on with his novel.

Meanwhile walking up the stairs was L who was carrying Misa tightly. She had already fallen to sleep so she just rest her head on his shoulder whilst sucking on her thumb. L just smiled and continued on walking up the load of stairs.

At the top L turned to face Misa's room. The room used to own to L till he grew up and is kept just incase. Good job really.

He walked into it and saw her cot in the corner next to the window. L placed Misa in her crib carefully and closed the window but left a little gap by accident. Then he returned downstairs.

"She asleep?" Watari asked, looking up at L who entered the room.

"Yes, Papa" L replied before sitting down in the other chair in the nursery and began to sleep.

It was all pieceful until some noise was heard upstairs. Watari looked around and got worried. He woke L up and told him about the noise, then the two of them headed upstairs to see if Misa was okay.

They got upstairs and walked into Misa's room. But Misa wasn't in her crib, but as they looked around they suddenly saw a unknown man with shrot blonde hair holding Misa.

"Put her down immediately" Watari ordered.

"I don't think so pops. She is super cute and i think i might hold onto her for a while" the man replied.

"Put her down otherwise i'l lcall the police!" Watari yelled.

"I've already told you i am not giving her to you" the man chuckled, mocking Watari.

L became angry and began to do some of his karate on the man being careful of Misa. The man fell to the floor and dropped Misa but L catched her quickly.

Watari was already calling the police and they was to arrive at any moment. Meanwhile L was cuddling Misa because she was begining to cry.

"Good job L! I'm so proud of you!" Watari praised, patting L on his head.

"You all are posh pricks! Next time don't leave your window slightly open!" The man shouted, struggling to get up.

But before he could get up the police had arrived and arrested him. Turns out the man's name was Mello.

L placed Misa back in her criba dn made sure the window was locked and shut too.

"Yes, make sure it is properly shut this time, L" Watari said.

"I have Papa. It is shut" L replied, and they both walked down stairs shutting Misa's room door shut.

It was begining to get dark and Watari and L decided it would be best if they went to bed. So, as it turned 8:00pm on their digital clock in their living room where they currently sat, they both got up and made their way upstairs.

"L, go and brush you teeth before flossing" Watair said, heading into his room to get changed into his nightwear.

"Okay Papa!" L replied with a smile, heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth and floss.

Watari came back out of his room shortly after going in, wearing his green silk pjyama's. He walked into Misa's room and picked her up from her crib to change her into her nightwear too. Laying her down on her changing table and getting he changed. Usually Watari would get one of his servants to change her but he wanted to spend some time with her and to get a chance at creating a special bond between them. Taking off her everyday wear and slipping on her nightwear carefully, making sure not to hurt her.

Soon he had finished and held Misa up in the air, her giggles making Watair chuckle and smile. Her small arms moving up and down in the air around her.

"Who looks pretty even when she sleeps?" Watari cooed,moving her up and down in the air.

L walked into the room, buttoning his pjyama's.

"Oh L, you already got changed?" Watari said, putting Misa back into her crib and turning around to look at L "Good! Now please go to bed"

"Of course, papa" L replied before heading off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: The truth

It was now 15 years into the future, L had grown to be a very wise and mature teenager with a bright future ahead of him and Misa had become a very cute but fairly immature teenager. Their relationship had grown stronger and stronger, so much that they could never leave eachother alone for any more than 3 minutes. Watari however hadn't really changed, he just got more grey hair and joint pains over the years.

It was 10:00am in the morning and L and Watari was sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. Misa wasn't there because she had gone for a job interview for a job she has been wanting for years. She got good grades in her GSCE's and got into her dream college. But now it was time she got a job, as she told everyone.

"How do you think Misa got on, father?" L asked Watari, as he stopped eating his breakfast for a short while.

"I'm sure she has done magnificent. She is a bright, confident and a cute girl. She has a big chance" Watari replied with a smile, he gazed at L moving his spoon around in his cereal bowl.

"I hope she has done well. She has worked so hard to get this job" L mumbled, begining to eat his breakfast once again.

Suddenly there was a big, echoeing noise that seemed to have come from the front door. Then there were heavy footsteps that seemed to be heading towards them.

"I got the job, papa!" Misa shouted, running upto Watari and giving him a big, warm hug.

"R-Really?" L stuttered "That's great! I'm proud of you, Misa!"

Misa skipped on upto L and sat on his lap, giving L a hug at the same time.

"Thanks L" She said, as tears began to pour from her eyes.

"I love you Misa. Remember that" L said, wrapping his warm, long arms around her.

"I will always remember that and i love you too!" Misa replied, crying tears of joy.

"Where do the days go? It wasn't too long ago that you was a baby" Watari said with a smile.

"Yeah, it wasn't too long ago" L agreed, still hugging Misa.

"Also, I have got to go out in a few minutes. So, you'll both be alone for a while" Watari suddenly remembered "Infact i'd better get going now. See you all later!"

At that Watari had walked out of the room and out of the front door. The vague noise of a car door shutting was heard and the sound of a car starting.

"Want to go and watch tv?" L asked Misa. Looking into her big green eyes.

"Sure!" she happily replied.

They both got up and headed to the living room to watch some tv. Entering the room, Misa felt a chill.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Misa curiously asked, looking around the room.

"I have no idea" L replied, he also looked around the room curiously.

There was suddenly a very heavy wind bursting through, making the furnature rattle and shake.

"I'm scared, brother" Misa cried, quickly hugging L tightly.

"It's okay, Misa. It's just a little wind" L reasured her.

But then the doors and window slammed shut and the wind came faster.

"W-Whats happening?" Misa screamed, tears dripping down her cheeks and landing onto L's shirt.

L was about to reply but a dark figure appearing infront of them. L pushed Misa behind him and walked backwards. He had a bad feelign and promised Watari and himself to let nothing happen to Misa.

"Who the hell are you are?"

"I am a shinigami!"

"Shinigami? Why the hell are you here?"

"I am after Misa. Now give me her at once!"

The sound of lighting was heard and things became a lot more tense and scary.

"Give me her now!" the shinigami demanded, walking slowly towards L.

Misa looked up at L, L turned around and quickly yelled "Misa run!"

Misa run and the shinigami tried to chase her but was stopped by L blocking the door.

"Move aside now"

"No! Why do you want Misa?" L loudly asked.

"She belongs with her father!"

"Her real parents died! So your lieing!" L cried.

"You really believe that note was true?" the Shinigami laughed "Don't be so stupid!"

"Well, if her dad is alive then why was she left on our doorstep?"

"Because she truely belongs in the Shinigami world. Her mother and father are the king and queen of the Shinigami's and they all lived in our world. But her mother didn't want her to live there becuase she hated the life there and didn't really want Misa to end up like everyone else, so she took Misa away from us and it turns out she took her here... to a family of losers. Well now her father is wanting her back as she is the princess and he misses her deeply"

"She is a princess?" L asked, not really believing any of it.

"Yes, she has great powers and they could get out of hand" the Shinigami explained deeper "She needs to come back to the Shinigami world ASAP!"

"But, she is my sister and i love her! I will never let her go!"

"Idiot!" the Shinigami said "She isn't your sister. Your not even blood related!"

L lowered his head. He knew that he wasn't truely related to Misa, but he loved her so much that he couldn't bare think otherwise.

"I... I know" L mumbled, a few tears falling from his eyes and onto his shirt.

"She needs to come back, her powers could spiral out of control" the Shinigami replied "I don't want to hurt her. Infact i am her friend. I have been her friend since she was born in the Shinigami world. But she was only young and will have forgotten"

L sadly and slowly nodded and then decided what would be best.

"Let's go find her then"

Then the both headed upstairs slowly to find Misa, who was hiding.


	5. Chapter 5: She has gone

"Misa?..." L called, looking around the upstairs as the Shinigami followed him "Misa, where are you? It's okay now you can come out"

L and the Shinigami looked in each room until they got to their last room. L sighed and began to speak.

"Misa, i know your in there. Please come out"

There was a small silence and then the door nob began shake before turning and the door opened.

"L...L?" Misa stuttereed slowly, coming out of the room.

She stopped and saw the Shinigami and became frightened again.

"The S-Shinigami?"

"Yes, he is still here" L began "Look Misa, i need to talk to you"

"Indeed" the Shinigami said in a deep voice as he nodded.

"You were really from the Shinigami world" L started, rubbing the back of his neck because he was nervous.

"W-What? That's not true!" Misa replied.

"It is true..." L said "To be honesy with you, Misa. I am not your real brother and our father isn't really your father. We found you on our doorstep in the middle of a storm when you were a baby. Father adopted you and we both love you very much. There was a letter in the basket what you was in and it said your paretns was murdered and the murdered didn't find you because your parents hid you when they heard the noises of the man coming into their house. But it is false"

"W-What? It can't be true! I am your sister!" Misa angrily said, she was so confused and upset from what she was hearing and didn't want to believe any of it. But yet there was more to tell.

"The Shinigami has just told me that you are infact from the Shinigami world where this Shinigami is from. You both were good friend back before you cam eot this world. But you was only young so you wouldn't remember. Also, your mother didn't want you to end up like everyone else in the Shinigami world. Thats when she put you in a basket, made that note and left you onj our doorstep. However, your father was very angry and wanted you back because he loves you too much. He is the king adn your mother is the queen and becuase you are their daughter, that makes you a princess"

"I'm a princess of the Shinigami world? But thats stupid! I can't be, i'm you sister and Watari's daughter!" Misa cried, suddenly falling to the floor. Tears falling onto the wooden flooring, creating little puddles.

"It is Misa! trust me, i want you to truely be my sister but we aren't by blood. Watari adopted you so, i am going to tell him about whats happened and where you have gone"

"Please, i want to stay here! I love you!" Misa begged, lookign up at L.

"You can't. You are a princess and also have powers that could go out of control if you aren't taught. Your parents miss you, Misa"

"Please, Misa. You have to come with me" the Shinigami added.

"Who are you?" Misa asked, looking at the shinigami with confusion "I mean i know your a Shinigami and apprently my best friend but what is your name?"

"I am Rem" the Shinigami replied.

"Please, Misa" L said " You have too! If you don't your powers wil lspiral out of control and your father is wanting you back...plus your the princess"

"But i'll miss you, brother" Misa cried, hugging L tightly.

L moved her away from him gently and looked in her eyes.

"You _have _to, Misa" L begged "Please go, it's imortant. I'll miss you too, but you have too go"

"Okay, L. I'l ldo it for you" Misa replied, with a smile.

"Let's go, Misa" Rem said, lowering his body so Misa can climb onto his back.

"Okay. But what about my things and i havent said goodbye to Papa" Misa asked.

"I'll tell father you said goodbye and i'll make an excuse for you leaving so suddenly, okay?" L explained "Just go, Misa"

"Okay" Misa said, walking over to Rem and climbing on his back. Rem began to walk and Misa turned her hea at L, who began to cry "I love you, big brother"

At that she had gone. She was on her way to the Shinigami world. L decided to go downstairs and watch a little television. Make hiself look normal when his father entered the house.

He got downstairs and headed to the living room, he jumped onto the sofa and picked up the remote control and turned on the television. His favourite channel came on. It was "CSI: Miami". A scientific show which involves death, science, violence, mystery and detectives. Those were L's favourite things.

"L?" Watari called, walking into the house and shutting the door.

"Errrm, yes father i'm in here" L replied, looking a little nervous.

Watari entered the room and L stood up sharply.

"What's up, L?" Watari asked, knowing something was wrong.

"Misa has had to go away, father. She was called by her new manager and was told that she will need to move away to Japan for a while. They are filming a new movie and everything there in Japan and they believe this is Misa's time to shine. She is sorry that she couldn't say goodbye to you but she will try her best and miss us lots" L lied.

"Oh dear, i hope she has taken everything she will need" Watari sighed "I hope she does well. I'll miss her, L. She brought the sunshine and life into this household"

"Me too, father" L agreed "Me too"


	6. Chapter 6: Hello, Papa

"Rem, are we there yet?" Misa moaned, after being carried by Rem for over 3 hours.

"Yes, Misa" Rem replied, in a deep and slow tone "We have arrived. Welcome to the Shinigami world"

Rem stopped and Misa got off of his back and stepped onto the hard ground. Looking around she saw more Shinigami's, dark statues and buildings and a deep purple sky. She totally stood out, because she was wearing gothic human clothes. But there were other humans in the Shinigami world, other than her parents and family.

"Those are Shinigami's, right?" Misa asked Rem, looking at Rem as she pointing at one in the distance.

"Indeed, Misa" Rem replied with a slight nod.

Rem got talking to Ryuk (another Shinigami). They were talking and joking around, meanwhile Misa saw something fascinating.

"Ooh look over there!" Misa excitedly said, running over to a statue of a baby.

A male human was talking to a Shinigami about something, but he kept yelling so i suggest the Shinigami did something that man didn't like.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" the man yeleld "You have just leaned on the precious statue. Do it again and i will personally kill you!"

Misa ran upto the statue, like an excited, hyper child. But she accidently bumped into the angry man whilst running and fell to the floor.

"What are you doing bumping into me?" the man shouted, turning around and looked down at Misa.

"I'm s-sorry sir" Misa cried "Please don't kill me!"

Misa shook with fright and covered her face with her hands.

"For God's sake! You should- " the man stopped, looking at Misa he removed her hands from her face.

"Oi! You have annoyed the king! Now you must pay!" A random, agressive looking Shinigami shouted, running upto Misa holding his big, fist in the air about to punish her.

The king quickly held his fist and stopped him from causing violence.

"Stop" the king said.

"But my king, she has no respect" the Shinigami replied, looking at the king with shock.

The Shinigami shut up and the king removed Misa's hands from her pail face.

"Who are you?" the king asked, standing up straight to show his authority.

"I am Misa Amane, sir" Misa said, standing up as she brushed herself down.

"Why are you here?" the king asked, curiously.

Suddenly Rem came rushing over.

"Sorry sir, she hasn't been here long which means she finds everything fascinating to look at and touch" Rem explained.

"Rem, how do you know this human?" the king asked "and why id you bring her here?"

"Can we go somewhere private to talk about this?" Rem replied.

"Indeed" the king nodded.

They ended up in the king's castle. But they sat inside his office to talk it out and explain. Entering the room filled with red and black furnature and a giant bat shaped sofa on one side of the room, with a red lamp at it's side.

"I love this room! It's fantastic" Misa excitedly said, running upto the sofa and sitting onto it.

"Misa" Rem replied, shaking his head.

"We have something in common because i love this room too!" the king smiled.

"I will begin to explain, sir" Rem told the king.

They all got comfortable and then Rem began to explain.

"This is your long lost daughter, Misa" Rem began "I brought her here likeyou ordered me too, my king"

"My d-daughter?" the king repeated, taking a gaze at Misa sitting cute and perfectly on the sofa, day dreaming.

"Indeed, sir. She is your daughter and her powers are begining to awaken, soon her wings will form" Rem added.

"We must get her trained" the king replied, standing up from behind his big desk.

Misa stopped day dreaming and looked at the king.

"Misa, you do realise that you have powers and a member of the royal family?" the king asked, sitting back down on his thrown-like chair and rested his head in his hands.

"Well, i only know that i have powers and i am a princess" Misa said with a smile.

"Well that means you do know. But do you know that without training your powers will go out of control?" the king added.

"Not really, anyway who are you?" Misa asked, she was day dreaming when L and Rem discussed her father being the kign of the Shinigami world.

"You don't k-know?" the king slowly and quietly replied.

"Misa, you have to pay attension when people are talking to you, okay?" Rem sighed "He is your father, Misa"

"My _real_ papa?" Misa replied, sweetly.

"Indeed. Remember when i told you that you are actually a princess and are actuallynot related to Watari or L" Rem reminded Misa, looking at her.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Misa appologised, looking down with embarassment.

"Do you mind if me and Misa have time to catch up?" the king asked Rem.

"Of course not" Rem said, before disapearing leaving the king and Misa alone.

"Hello, sweet heart" the king cried with joy.

"Hello...papa" Misa replied, running over to her father and giving him a huge hug.

He wrapped his big, warm arms around her and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Misa, i am so sorry this all happened. It was your mother's fault and i feel terrible" the king carried on crying.

"It's okay, papa. I forgive you" Misa said with a comforting smile.

"Right, sweet heart" the king replied "You have to do some training. to control your powers, okay?"

"Okay, papa!" Misa giggled.

"Okay, you'll start now" the king excitedly said, clapping his hands.

Misa didn't look as happy as he was and actually became fairly worried but smiled and replied.

"Okay"


	7. Chapter 7: A little brotherly love

Meanwhile, in Watari's house. L and Watari sat on Misa's bed in her room, looking sad and depressed.

"She has gone" Watari concluded, stroking Misa's bedding.

"I am missing her already, father" L replied, leaning against Watari for comfort.

Watari rubbed L's arm and softly said "It's okay son. We'll get through this, we have too"

L nodded and the atmosphere got really quiet and tense. Misa's room would be silent for a long, long time.

Anyway, back to the Shinigami world. Misa was having _special _ training with Rem with help from her father.

First she had to move objects. Using her awakening powers.

"Misa, try to move this vase to that table over there" Rem asked, guiding her with his hand showing where she needed to be putting the vase.

"Okay" Misa enthusiastically replied, with a big smile.

Misa held out her hand and forced her magic to awaken fully. A little red light appeared from her hand and shot towards the vase. It hit it and the vase started to levetate and began to move towards the table on the other side of the room. Misa's hand shook but she kept calm and tried to stay still. Slowly but surely the vase had landed safely on the table. After it was certain th vase was safe, Misa and her father cheered with pride.

"Papa, i have done it!" Misa cried, tears of pure joy.

"You are wise, Misa. Please continue doing as well as you are and you are sure to succeed" her father reasured her, clapping his hands together slowly.

"Are we done yet? I am tired and want to have some time to settle in" Misa asked, scratching her neck.

"I suppose so, Misa. Rem will take you to your room within a few moments" her father explained, turning around and heading out of the door.

"Thank you, papa" Misa said, bowing to her father. He is royalty afterall.

Misa got back up and sighed. She wasn't sure how life would go but was determined to do good.

"Let's go" Rem said, bending down so Misa could climb up onto his back.

She did and they both headed up to Misa's room at the top of the first tower in the castle.

When the finally reached the room after passing hallway after hallway, Misa got off of Rem's back and entered her room. Opening the door her room had been designed how she liked. A cute-gothic look, which involved mostly red's, pink's and black's.

"I love it!" Misa screamed with joy, running into her room and spinning around. Taking a deep glance at the furnature and surroundings.

"Your father had me taking glances at you whilst you was in the human world, so when you came, your room would be made to your taste, atleast a little" Rem explained, following Misa into her room.

"Oh my God! I could get used to this, i guess" Misa smiled, jumping onto her bed.

"You must get your sleep, Misa. You have another busy day tomorrow" Rem said, turning down the light in Misa's room.

"Okay, i will get changed, then sleep" Misa yawned, as she began to walk towards he wardrobe.

"I will leave you be then, princess. Goodnight" Rem said as he bowed then left the room.

Misa pulled out a red, silk nighty and placed it on one of the wardrobe's door knobs. She took her top off slowly and the planced it on the floor, then she took off the rest of her clothes and slipped the red, silk nighty on. She twirled as she bought the nighty when her and L went shopping together.

She began to cry a few tears and stopped twirling. Then she picked up her clothes, folded them up neatly and placed them in the wardrobe. After, she walked over to her bed and laid out on it as she gazed up at the ceiling.

_"I miss L... I wish he was here" _ Misa thought, he eyes then looking towards the window which was open and letting a nice, cool breeze into the room.

She heard three knocks on her door and a deep voice "H-Hello?"

"Come in, whoever you are" Misa pathetically replied.

The door slowly opened and a young, brown haired boy came walking in. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a bouquet of red roses.

"Hello, Princess" the young boy said in a nervous tone.

"Hello. Who are you?" Misa said, sitting up slowly, so her hair flipped beautifully.

"I am Light Yagami. I live here in the Shinigami world and i am also royalty. I am part of the royal family on the other side of the Shinigami world. But i came here on a mission, but stayed stayed here even when it was finished" the boy explained, walking upto Misa and giving her the roses.

"You sure are cute and i love the roses" Misa said with a huge smile, appearing on her face.

"T-Thank you, Misa. Your are also pretty" Light replied, blushing as red as a strawberry.

"Thanks!" Misa cheerfully said.

Misa slowly climbed of the bed in a flirtacious manner. Then she moved and walked upto him, before standing on her tiptoes and rubbing her hands through his hair golden, brown hair and whispered in his ear "I like you, boy"

He blushed again, trying not to look down because if he did he would get a huge view of her breasts, being shown quite a lot in the outfit she was wearing.

She let her arms drop by her sides and she got down from her tiptoes. They both gazed into eachothers eyes and began to kiss. They kissed for quite a long time. Light experimented occasionally by feeling her hair as their lips touched and Misa experimented by moving her tongue around Light's mouth.

After a while the both ended up in bed, they seemed to have enjoyed it so everything was good. Light slept on the right side of he bed, but Misa was wide awake by now. She pulled some of the douvet over her whilst she grabbed her nightwear from the floor and carefully put them on.

Then she quietly got out of bed and headed to the balcony door at the other end of the room. She got there and opened the big, white doors and stepped outside and shut the door quietly. Light was in deep sleep so he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, so she had a lot of tiem to herself aslong as she didn't make to much noise. Her father and other people were downstairs still awake and sounded like they were celebrating the princess' return.

Misa leaned on the balcony and gazed up into the sky as she saw a lot of bright, sparkle stars in the dark, blanket sky. She sighed and big sigh and a few tiny tears dripped from her eyes and onto the stone floor. She closed her eys and rested her head on her arms.

"Why so sad, Misa?" a mysterious voice asked.

She looked up and saw L, standing on the balcony beside her.

"L?" she whispered, squinting her eyes to check if this was real or a simple dream. It was most deffiantely real.

"Be quiet, Misa. We don't want everyone to hear us" L whispered back, shushing Misa up by putting his finger to her rouged lips.

"I have missed you, L" Misa cried, more tears dropping onto the floor.

She hugged L and L slowly climbed off of the balcony and stood up.

"Why is that boy in your bed?" L asked quietly, pointing into her room behind them at the boy sleeping.

"I had sex with him, L. I didn't really want to, but my papa introduced him a few hours ago we got talking and ended up kissing and having sex. It was like something was pulling me towards him. I didn't want to but i did. I don't really even like, Light" Misa quietly explained.

"If i am correct, that boy is one of the 'secret' devils. He would have had some orders from his king and your father believed evrything he said, to come in and get what his king wants... You. He only had sex with you because it was either his order or part of his orders. I wouldn't be suprised if his orders arn't complete yet. He is going to do something to you, Misa and it won't be pretty. I can feel it" L said, with a shudder.

"How can this be? He is such a gentlemen. It wouldn't seem like him, it doesn't seem like him at all" Misa replied, looking quite shocked and worried.

"Trust me he has just come here to complete his orders and he is acting all gentle when infact he is a devil" L said, begining to get angry "If he touches you again i swear to God Misa i will kill him"

Misa hugged L and beagn to cry again. Her tears landing on his shirt.

"How did you get here, L?" Misa mumbled.

"After i told father about you and the Shinigami world and everything. He understood and we both began to feel lonely and worried. That's when he remebered that he had created and invention a few years ago. It was wings and they work perfectly. I used them to come here and take you home, Misa" L explained "This place is no good for you. Something not right here and i don't like it. Plus, I... I..."

L stopped and blushed.

"You what?..."

"I love you, Misa. I can't help but think about you, I hate it when your not around and i love to feel the warmth of your skin on my skin"

"I love you too, L"

"But, we can't be together, Misa. We are brother and Sister. That'd be incest"

"Yeah, but we are not blood related. It doesn't matter!"

L was about to say somehting else but Misa got fed up and kissed him. Her rouged lips, brushing gently onto his pail lips, as their heads rotated as the moment got hot.

They stopped and a strand of saliva joined to their mouths even though they were apart now.

"I jolly well love you, Misa" L smiled, his face becoming a bright shade of red.

"I jolly well love you too!" Misa replied, with a wink.

But all was to end when he bedroom door opened and her father appeared. L flew off onto the roof out of sight and Misa turned around to face her father through the door. She opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

"I see you both connected, sweetheart" her father said, with a wink.

"Errm, yes Papa. We did get upto a bit of, errm, business whilst you were celebrating" Misa replied, looking slightly worried.

"Are you oaky, honey? You don't look to good" her father asked.

"Now that you mension it i do feel a bit faint. Maybe we should wake Light up and take him home" Misa suggested, trying to get him out of here for safety.

"That would be best" her father replied, soon clicking his fingers and the servants came rushing into the room and woke Light up, got him dressed and lead him out in a friendly manner.

As Light left, the king left Misa's room saying goodnight. Misa however waited til leveryone was far away fro mher room before goign back on the balcony.

"L?" She whispered, looking around.

"Are they gone?" L replied, appearing once again.

"Yeah, L" Misa said with a smile.

L sighed with relief and sat down on the balcony.

"Come back with me, Misa" L begged.

"I want to, but i can't. I am the princess and papa would kill me for leaving him" Misa replied, looking slight frustrated.

"But you don't belong here, you belong with me" L suddenly said loudly. His anger got high and his face turned a deep shade of red. HE was upset that Msia left and now that she has to stay here.

"Brother, i wish i could but i can't do that to my people" Misa replied, begining to cry.

But all stopped when the balcony doors opened and Misa's father stepped out onto the balcony.

"Well, look who we have here. A beautiful girl and a little tramp" her father insulted L, looking at him with a discusted look.

"Papa!" Misa shouted in shock.

"Princess, come here now" the king ordered.

"No, she is staying with me!" L shouted, stepping infront of Misa as she hid behind his back.

"Being the brotherly figure now, eh?" the king chuckled "How ridiculous!"

"She isn't going back, she doesn't belong here!" L replied.

"Of course she belongs here, you fool! She was born here" the king correctly laughed.

"Papa, i don't like it here. I am not ready for being the ruler of the Shinigami world" Misa added, looking at her father with a worried look appearing on her face.

"Your going to take over, it has to be done, sweetheart" the king said, looking slightly upset after looking at Misa.

"Papa, please. I can't do it, i hardly know this place. You would be best getting another family member" Misa replied.

"Fine, sweetheart. I will let you go home and i will get one of your cousin's to take over after me. If this is really what you want, Misa" her father happily agreed.

"Really?" Misa replied, looking slightly suprised "Thank you papa!"

Misa ran and hugged her father. They both shared a beautiful mometn and actually truely bonded. All they have done is discuss training and becoming the new ruler of the Shinigami world in the future.

"You havent really got any belongings here. But if they are, i will get Rem to take them to you soon. But you best be on your way, before the sun rises" her father, said, wipiing his tears of joy away.

"I will come back some time and visit, i promise!" Misa smiled.

Misa climbed onto L's back and waved goodbye. Then the pair, set of back to their world. Her father waved as L and Misa flew away.


	8. Chapter 8: Together

After a while of traveling, Misa and L arrived back at their house. The sun had already rose up from behind hills in distance and Watari was suprising alreayd awake. But then again he is a morning person with plenty of jobs to do.

Misa and L landed on the ground in the front yard and Misa climbed off of L's back and stepped onto the green grass, beneth her.

"I'm... Home!" Misa shouted with joy.

"Come on quick, we'll suprise father" L said, putting his wings away.

They both ran into the house and into the living room. Watari was sat in his arm chair, fixing a gold, pocket watch.

"Father" L said, with a smile as he held hands with Misa and pulled her into the room.

"Misa!" Watari cried, throwing his watch in the air and running upto Misa and giving he a huge, warm hug.

"Im home, Papa" Misa smiled, wrapping her arms around Watari's waist.

"I love you so much, Misa" Watari mumbled.

"I love you too, papa" Misa cried, hugging him tighter.

Then, they all sat down and watched TV together. Watri forgot about his watch, instead he preffered to have fun with his family. That way, he will never lose any of them.


End file.
